I'm Going Crazy
by misscakerella
Summary: Fletcher goes to the Big Apple. He's been treated like crap by everyone. From Grandma Dottie, the lady who was cursed of responsibility for him, to his cranky taxi driver. Then there's the girl in that weird mask... What happens from there?
1. Chapter 1

I was in New York.

NEW YORK.

I couldn't believe I did this. I should've been at Z-Tech listening to China play the guitar. I should've been playing video games with Angus, and being scolded by Lexi.

Olive... I just didn't know.

I probably should've stayed in New York. Olive was going to break up with me anyways.

New York was so... loud! Taxi cabs honked their horns every minute, and the people rushed off to work trying to get the attention of taxi drivers, or flooded into the subway.

My taxi driver, Paul, yelled "Get outta the way you rats!" as I tried to duplicate the New York scene onto my ratty sketchbook.

The tall buildings, the men in suits holding leather briefcases, the classy dressed women in the tallest high heels, the mustard yellow taxi cabs... It was so much to take in.

As I gazed at the scene, the taxi came to a halt at an ear-damaging screech.

"You're here now boy. Pay up." he said. I noticed his New York accent. It sounded so awesome. I wondered if I would develop one too...

THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME.

I payed the man, and I got out my stuff from the taxi's trunk.

I said thanks to Paul as I faced the apartment building.

I noticed Grandma Dottie was there in front of the building with an impatient scowl upon her face.

"Hey Grandma!" I waved, trying to keep my stuff together. Grandma Dottie didn't bother to help me, nor greet me back.

"You're late kid. What the hell." she snapped as she took out a cheap lighter and pulled out a cigarette. She lighted it up at the end of the cigarette and stuck it into her mouth.

"Sorry Dottie. There was a lot of traffic." I said sheepishly.

"God... Your Gramps was less irritating..." she said as she headed inside.

I remembered years ago, Mom was enraged at Gramps for getting engaged to a woman he just met. He was the type of man who believed in those happy endings, like in those sappy Disney movies. I also remembered going to their wedding just months after Mom yelled at Gramps. I remember meeting Grandma Dottie. She was all sweet and kind. Now that Gramps has died of a weak heart, Dottie doesn't need to keep up her act anymore. I guess this was sort of another Cinderella story, but I don't want to get into that...

Grandma Dottie and I headed up to her apartment. Her high heels' bright color of pink blinded me as they clacked against the floor.

"Retcher, I have an extra guest room over there," she said, pointing to a door across the living room. "Drop your stuff there and unpack. There's a backpack inside there with all your supplies for school tomorrow."

I wanted to tell her my name was Fletcher, not Retcher. But I had a feeling she wasn't the type of person who liked being corrected.

"I'm going to school tomorrow!?" I exclaimed impulsively.

"Yes you are." she said glumly. "It's just around the corner."

"But-"

"There are no butts. Now unpack." she said as she shoved me into my room. As I fell onto the ground, I heard her slam the door shut, followed by a muffled sigh of relief and the sound of the TV went on.

I spent about an hour unpacking my things. I didn't bring much to New York. I left most of my stuff back at home, since most of it were gifts from my friends back at Z-Tech. All those things would just make me miss them more.

But I did accept things they gave me as a goodbye present. I can't remember what they gave me though... Hmmm...

After I unpack my things into the tiny closet, I sit on the bed with my sketchbook and a pencil in my hand.

I look at the sketches back from the past. Was this... New York... Will this be forever?

I see sketches of the A.N.T. Farm, and various sketches of China, back from when I used to have a crush on her. There were dozens of Chinas in there, but there were rare sketches of Olive.

Olive...

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound outside. It sounded like a snort, maybe a grate of some sort.

I slowly crept to the door. My hands slightly trembled as they reached for the silver doorknob. I peeked in the tiny crack I've made, and I saw that Grandma Dottie was asleep.

She was positioned awkwardly, her legs twisted up like pretzels. I never knew hair could get messy that quick, but apparently, it was. An adequate amount of drool was coming out of her mouth. The TV was still on.

As she layed on the grungy brown couch, I did something I thought I would never do.

I crept outside the tiny room into the living room. I did not know what I was doing, but apparently, I was gonna do it, whether I was gonna get in trouble or not.

I watched as my hand trembled over the bright red purse just a few feet away from Grandma Dottie's arm.

My hand carefully went through the purse. The sound of ransacking was muffled, but I was afraid that Dottie would just... wake up. Then kill me.

My hand pulled up to reveal shiny keys. I knew one of them would be a key to the apartment. I had a feeling that I wanted to go somewhere...

Before I left, I grabbed my sketchbook along with a pencil, and headed off.

**A/N: Yeah guys... I edited this chiz... Anyways, I want at least FOUR REVIEWS. You know... But if I don't get those reviews, then... Eh. I'm already typing up Chapter 2, so I wouldn't want my heard work go to waste.**

**So... Leave a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

I spent twenty minutes looking for Central Park. Once I found it, I realized that Olive was right.

I really was stupid. Central Park was so huge! Wow... It was a lot to take in on paper... I couldn't believe it!

Wow.

I saw hotdog carts peppering the park, and kids were laughing and flying colorful kites. Couples were having picnics on red and white checkered blankets, and a few pigeons swarmed around a frail old lady wearing articles of yellow clothing, sitting on a bench and caking the ground with stale bread crumbs.

But what really got my attention were these kids that just... stood out.

I saw this little girl talking to a redhead about in her twenties. The little girl had dark skin, and curly hair tied with pink ribbons. She looked like the sassy type, as she demanded something from the young redhead she was talking to.

There was also this boy about my age who was dancing to the sound of a boombox. He had freckles, and a crowd of girls just cheering for him as he moonwalked across the concrete floor. The volume of the girls' cheering was so loud that even when I covered my ears, their voices still sounded like they were at maximum volume on the TV.

There was also this blonde girl, maybe my age. She didn't do much. She looked like the average teenage girl. She was texting on her phone and giggling, probably about a boy. She wore designer clothes, much more fancier than the clothes Lexi Reed wore back at Webster. She must be a Daddy's girl. She was tall, I could tell even though she was sitting down on a bench. All she did was sit on the bench texting right next to a chubby old guy in a suit eating a hotdog from one of the vendors nearby. His head sined bright like a diamond...

Then there was this Indian kid feeding bugs to a monstrosity of a lizard. The boy looked scrawny and fragile. He was the epitome of the boy racists thought of when they thought of an Indian boy.

I just sat at a nearby bench, closed my eyes, and took a deep breathe of fresh air.

I was tired. My arms felt numb and my eyes were heavy like bricks. My mind kept telling me I needed to go back to the apartment, but-

zzz...

zzz...

zzz...

I woke up to a screeching scream. I noticed that my sketchbook fell on the floor earlier, but that instantly left my mind when I saw the scene in front of me.

The boy with freckles had stopped dancing. The sound of his boombox had been replaced by imaginary intense horror music in the air. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to be there, but I didn't get up. I just watched.

There was a girl looking down upon the freckled boy. There was a video camera in her left hand, and a mask of that one character from Star Wars over her head. Long blond hair peeked out from under her mask.

Hmmm... Darth Vader?

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that under her mask, there was a maniac grin upon her lips.

"Luke, I am your father!" she joked.

The boy didn't crack a smile. He just crossed his arms over his chest like a shield.

"Get away from me!" he screamed like a girl.

"But why?" she giggled.

I heard her say her sentence in a peculiar tone. It was the same tone I used when Olive broke up with me. I tried to sound like I was okay, but my voice suddenly became hoarse.

"You're creepy! Get away!" the boy exclaimed, his eyes shut tight. I could tell he was expecting her to do something to him. Something... crazy. But instead, she shut her video camera and walked away.

My head was still fuzzy from waking up, but I think the boy headed home, along with the other people I've mentioned.

There may have been other people at the park, but all I saw was that girl with the mask.

She was then sitting on a bench. I could tell that through her mask, she was watching the video she took on her video camera. I couldn't tell whether she was sad or happy. All I saw was that mask.

_Should I talk to her? _I thought. _What if she attacks me like that boy Luke? _

But she did look lonely...

GAHH.

Next thing I knew, I was gripping my sketchbook tight as I headed over to her.

I slowly lowered myself onto the bench she was sitting at.

She suddenly looked at me through that mask. Was she glaring at me?

"Go away."

I didn't know what to say. My brain told me she was trouble, but a part of me said something else.

"Why?"

"I know you saw me attack that guy. I'm a psycho. Go away." she said monotonously, like a robot.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked impulsively.

"Why are you here?" she snapped.

She was looking at me now. My breathe hitched. I didn't know how this was going to end.

"You look like you could use a friend."

She looked at me like I've grown an extra head.

I KNOW. I KNOW. It sounded like something from a cheesy friendship movie about teamwork and courage, or whatever those Gisnep people think children like.

_GAHHH... I am so stupid._

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Look, I just moved here and everybody's been treating me like crap. I was just hoping I would make a friend today." I explained sheepishly.

"This is New York kid," she sighed and shut her video camera once again. "Get used to it."

**A/N: So... Uhh... Leave a review?**

**By the way, if you thought "What the hell" when you saw "Gisnep" I don't blame you. When I was little, I always thought the Disney with the fancy spelling looked a lot like Gisnep, so... yeah...**


End file.
